


An Attempt Was Made

by hypnoshatesme



Series: A Distorted (Work)Life [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, workplace fluff specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Michael tries to scare Gerry while he's busy working
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Series: A Distorted (Work)Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944406
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: incidentalAlgaymation





	An Attempt Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> idea was provided by @korrolrezni on tumblr and I'm like 90% sure some of the dialogue was also written by them, but my notes are a bit messy and I do have the okay to turn this into a fic!

Gerry had a much easier time focussing on work with some music on. Jon wasn’t the biggest fan of it, considering he never heard when anyone called him that way, but nobody else seemed to care too much and so, eventually, he stopped being too bothered by it. Getting Gerry’s attention while he was engrossed in research and music wasn’t the easiest task, but it wasn’t impossible. 

Usually he’d notice when somebody approached, even before they were within touching distance. But not always. Michael had witnessed him getting spooked by Martin having to touch his shoulder to get his attention on more than one occasion. 

It had wanted to try and achieve that same reaction from Gerry for a while now, but it hadn’t succeeded yet. He always seemed to notice it approaching. Michael had come to the conclusion that it was probably because it had only tried at home, when Gerry had his headphones on, but wasn’t doing research or was doing research, but without his headphones on. 

So Michael had waited for the moment he would catch Gerry working in the archive with headphones on again. It finally happened, and Michael had to contain its excitement. This would be perfect. Michael could, of course, always hide its presence completely, but that would be no fun. It simply reeled it in, the way it did when it wanted to pass for human to get a human to open its door. Its steps were soft as it approached the desk Gerry was currently hunched over, like Martin’s whenever he managed to not disturb Gerry until he was close enough to touch. The grin on its face grew wider the closer it got without Gerry showing any sign of noticing its presence.

The squeaking static Gerry’s music had turned into a moment ago was starting to be unpleasant, but he simply continued with his work, a smile tugging at his lips. Michael had still not figured out that its presence, no matter how well-concealed to not be more than a human’s, always fucked with Gerry’s music - or his headphones? - making it impossible for Gerry not to notice that it was close. But he humoured it, up to a certain point, let it approach so close his ears started ringing from the noises coming from his headphones. By now, he could tell pretty well when it was within hearing distance. 

He didn’t look up from what he was reading, voice the definition of nonchalance as he spoke, “Hello, Michael.”

Michael froze, and Gerry felt the usual cracking static from it now, as it gave up its sneaking. He sat up and took his headphones off with a relieved sigh, turning around to face it. Michael was giving him its best surprised expression, clearly struck by how the situation had tuned out. Or as clear as anything about Michael really got. Gerry gave it a smile, keeping it neutral. It would be a shame if Michael would find out what was happening and stop its adorable attempts at sneaking up to him.

“How did you know I was there?” it asked, eyebrows curling into a confused frown. It looked very odd and Gerry grinned fondly.

“Must be the Eye,” he joked.

There was a little bit of disappointment in the still very much confused and surprised expression Michael was giving him. It looked endearing and Gerry shrugged. “Did you want something?”

“I...no.” Michael didn’t understand. It had to reevaluate what had gone wrong this time so it could try again. The excitement at the prospect of next time was coming back and it grinned. It might as well make the best of what it got this time, for now. “ _ You _ did.”

Gerry raised an eyebrow. “I did?”

Michael leaned down, coming to a stop when their noses were nearly touching. “You want to give me a kiss.”

“Oh, do I?” Gerry grinned at it, holding its gaze for as long as he dared without getting too dizzy. “I wasn’t aware.”

He felt the mischief in Michael’s eyes more than he saw it, or maybe it was the grin on Michael’s face getting even wider as it bumped its nose into his. Gerry let out a small chuckle before leaning in and pressing a short kiss to its lips. They felt more liquid than they looked and Michael giggled at the short moment of confusion passing Gerry’s face after he pulled away.

Martin had frozen in front of the open door after stepping through it, clutching the files Jon had given him for Gerry a little tighter when Michael had just manifested in the middle of the room. It still made him nervous, and Martin hadn’t dared to approach or make his presence known as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him in rapt attention. 

He had been too transfixed by it to hear Jon calling him, or hear him approach just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation between Gerry and Michael, and the kiss that followed. Jon gave one of his long-suffering-sighs at that, rolling his eyes as he realised what was taking so long again. Martin sighed at the same time, but it was a wistful noise as he watched Michael tenderly brush Gerry’s hair behind his ear, making Gerry chuckle again and give it another kiss.

Martin finally noticed Jon, then, looking at him in surprise that quickly turned into horror as he saw that Jon was already watching him, an eyebrow raised with an expression that could only mean he had heard Martin sighing. Martin quickly looked away as he felt his face heat up, taking a hurried step into the room, waving the files in his hand towards Gerry’s desk, “Gerry, Jon found some more!” 

He really wished the embarrassment wouldn’t be so obvious in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this might turn into a little series because I have a couple of smaller ideas in the broad AU of "Gerry survives and works with the s1 crew in the archive but also dates the Distortion and they just kinda all have to deal with it because what else do they wanna do, Elias doesn't care anyways"
> 
> but as usual I wouldn't know wtf the plot should be if i tried to make it into something coherent and I'm just not feeling like playing connect-the-dots lately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
